El Profesor King Bradley — One Shot
by JoselynCastle
Summary: [Este Fic participa en la Actividad Anual de Agosto!Septiembre: ¡Estamos en Quiebra!" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad"]. King Bradley es un honrado y reconocido profesor en una universidad prestigiosa, quien se ve enredado en una extraña situación al unir a "La chica 10" y a "El mujeriego" en un trabajo para su materia. Es un UA con participación Especiales !


Últimamente he estado pensando en cambiar con respecto a los personajes a los cuales escribo así que .. ¿porque no hacemos uno de Bradley? El Führer que se escapaba de su subordinado por las ventanas xD.

Es un UA ;).

Ahora a leer.

•[Lunes]•

Prov Narrador.

El profesor King Bradley, ese hombre de caracter fuerte pero algo travieso en cortos momentos era un profesor memorable y reconocido por todos los estudiantes, así fueran sus alumnos o no cualquier estudiante le saludaba y sabía sobre el. Una cosa de ese viejo es que nunca se le descubrió es que tenía una esposa, la señora Bradley estaba oculta en el trabajo de su esposo conjunto a su hijo Selim

—Bueno, eso es todo ¿alguna pregunta? —dijo el.

—Si —hablo un joven de lentes, de ojos verdes.

—Pues dígalo joven. —el joven comenzó a hablar y hablar y hablar, el profesor Bradley comenzaba a aburrirse y irritarse, a veces se preguntaba cómo terminó como profesor, recuerda que un dia soño que era un hombre importante, quizas deberia intentar hacer algo diferente..

—Profesor ?.. Profesor Bradley ?

—Eh.. perdón. —dijo rascándose la nuca.— me e perdido del mundo por unos segundos.

Luego de ello, el comenzó a darle una respuesta al joven. La clase termino y se dirigió a la próxima, con algo de emoción y al mismo tiempo fastidio. En la próxima clase había una joven que él admiraba de alguna manera. Era la famosa chica 10. pero así como hay una que sacaba 10, estaba uno que sacaba 10 pero al revés, él sentía que ese chico tenía un potencial especial, que ocultaba tras su característica de joven mujeriego.  
Llegó a la puerta del mismo y entró al lugar, los estudiantes comenzaron a ordenarse en sus pupitres antes de que el mismo se los pidiese, fuera lo que fuere ese hombre siempre fue respetado y nunca hacía falta que él lo dijese porque no quería parecer arrogante, pero no importaba en que salon entrase a dar clases, desde que entraba hasta que salía los estudiantes se mantenía tranquilos y nada problemáticos.

—Buenos días. —pronunció al poner sus cosas en el escritorio.

Y todos fijaron sus miradas en el y asi comenzo la clase, todo parecia tranquilo, habia pedido para la evaluación final un trabajo en parejas y comenzó a hacer las parejas con la lista de asistencia.

—Oliver Armstrong y Rebecca Catalina. Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang ...

—Que!

Bradley alzó la vista de la lista mirando por primera vez a la conocida como la estudiante con uno de los promedios más alto mirarle con una cara de disgusto.

—¿Sucede algo señorita Hawkeye? —pregunto el un poco sorprendido.

—Yo no haré pareja con el holgazán de Mustang —se levantó de su silla apuntando al chico que seguía aun fuera de órbita.

—Y porque no ? —dio a inquirir de manera amable.

—Bradley vamos ! Enserio are pareja con ella? —interrumpió Roy

El profesor miró hacia arriba negando con la cabeza, después de todo esa idea de unirlos fue proveniente de su esposa.

"Si no sabes como aguantar a la niña de buenas notas y al hogaza mujeriego unelos" había dicho ella.

Y entonces King le había preguntado qué haría si al momento de unirlos, el Roy aflojara a la buena Riza a lo que su mujer respondió.

"Si es tan terca como dices, ella no se dejara llevar por eso" aseguró su esposa.

—Lo lamento Riza, Roy.—dijo él sin mucho interés— no puedo hacer nada.

Y antes de que la chica hablase y de oír a Roy quejarse comenzó a nombrar a los demás, se acabó la hora de clases y él se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

•[Martes]•

Prov King Bradley.

Y ahora que lo pienso.. fue una mala idea.

Decidí por primera y estoy seguro que única vez seguir una idea de mi esposa con respecto a mis estudiantes y ahora solo soy capaz de escuchar el bla, bla, bla de la mayoría del aula, parece que quieren que quite la idea de poner a trabajar juntos a Mustang y Hawkeye, mucho parece disgustado como si ellos fueran los afectados, ahora me aguanto la palabrería sin sentido y al cual no presto atencion de Kimble, el quería ser el ser el compañero de Riza ¿quien lo diria? El según dicho por muchas jóvenes "guapo" Solf J. Kimblee atrás de Riza Hawkeye.

—Niño, lo siento. Tengo una clase que dar —dije mirando si mucho interés el reloj para luego levantarme de la silla y salir de la cafetería.

Y no, no debi hacer eso, porque al salir el grupo de fans de Roy Mustang me rogaba que dejara que Roy dejase de ser la pareja de Riza Hawkeye, sentía que se agarraban de mis piernas sin dejarme caminar a ningún lado.

—Señoritas por favor ..

—Profe porfavor ! —habló uno

—Lo pedimos de corazón ! —imito la otro

—Se lo rogamos ! —sigo la anterior.

—No sea malo profe!

—¡Yo lo amo! Quiero a ese hombre para mi y la don nadie de Riza no lo tendrá!

¿Que les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy en dia y su forma de demostrarse? Sinceramente no se que hacer con esas niñas que parecen retrasadas mentales y cabezas de nues.

•[Miércoles]•

Prov Narrador.

El Profesor Bradley se contraba en la sala de descanso para los maestros y la decisión de aceptar el consejito de su mujer le había empeorado la semana porque no había ni un dia o hora en el cual el grupito de noviecitas del tal Roy Mustang no se le aparecieran y buscarán la manera de "persuadirlo", inclusive intentaron sobornar lo con dinero solo para que él no hiciese el trabajo con Riza Hawkeye que por el momento no daba queja alguna sobre eso, lo mas seguro es que ya tuviera el trabajo listo. Ahora que lo pensaba .. nadie lo había molestado en ese momento, la sala estaba sola y el silencio de la misma era conmovedor. Por un instante pensó que no pasaría nada si cambiaba a Roy y lo ponía con el estudiante Jean Havoc o colocar a Riza con Rebecca Catalina.

—¡Bradley! Cambiame la pareja para el trabajo de esta semana y disfruta lo los beneficios —dijo alguien atrás de él, fácil de reconocer como Mustang.

Y el profesor inocente de sí mismo volteo. Para encontrarse a una mujer semidesnuda lanzando besitos conjunto a un Roy que apuntaba a la misma.

Estaba intentando sobornar con una bailarina exótica !

—¡Largo de aquí Mustang y saca de este lugar a esta otra!

—Pero..

—¡Ahora!

El joven bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta con la chica y mientras estaban saliendo pudo escuchar decir;

—Ya me podrias pagas ? —pregunto la chica.

—Si, si. Ya te pago lucy

Por dios ! Qué es esto ? ¿ Cuando acá sus estudiantes intentaban sobornar? Y de remate con bailarinas exóticas ! Ojala y no se entere la Señora de Bradley.

•[Jueves]•

Prov Narrador

Tras el temita de Roy y su intento de soborno, que era lo más fuera de lo normal que había vivido el profesor. Sin duda alguna a el le pareciendo una estupidez todo esto.. ¡solo es un trabajo! No estarán juntos por siempre!

Seguía caminando por los pasillos y se escuchó un muy unísono "tap" de tacones. Bradley arrugó la cara, Mierda ... Ya vienen las noviecitas de Mustang, no queria mas de ellas asi que comenzo a caminar un poco rápido, cruzando a la derecha. Pero los pasos se hicieron más cerca. No, no más intentos ridículamente no seductores, muy estúpidos y mucho menos de niñas con short cortos y tacones altos rogando cambiar a Roy de pareja. Así que sin pensarlo entró en la primera puerta que encontró y cerró con seguro la misma

—¿Profesor Bradley? —dijo una voz femenina.

El se dio la media vuelta para encontrarme con Riza Hawkeye, quien le miraba curiosa y sorprendida. Había entrado en el baño de damas.

—Escapando de las noviecitas de Mustang ¿eh? —comentó chistosa.

—No es gracioso Hawkeye.

—Lo siento.

—Tu no te quejas, solo en el salón el mismo dia que lo dije.

—No tengo alternativa.

El hombre caminó hasta la ventana que se encontraba en el lugar, la abrió y miró a la joven.

—Bueno, señorita Hawkeye, en caso de que pregunte..

—Usted no ha estado aquí —finalizo ella.

Y entonces el hombre saltó hacia afuera, sintiendo de alguna manera un extraño deja vu, como si ya hubiese salido de una ventana hacia las afueras de un lugar escapando de alguien.

•[Viernes]•

Prov Narrador.

Parecía tranquilo, el dia de hoy para King Bradley parecía tranquilo, nada de niñas corriendo por los pasillos tras él, nada de sobornos pervertidos, ni de escapes por ventanas, todo estaba..

—¡Profesor Bradley! Necesito su ayuda! Roy y Kimblee están peleando!

—¡Pero que ..!

Bradley siguió al joven Maes que fue en su ayuda para encontrarse con el típico círculo de personas que "echan leña al fuego" y tras pasar por ellas se encontró a los personajes pelear fuertemente, intentó separarlos sin ningún truco y recibió golpes de por medio, así que se recogió las mangas de su saco y dio un un derechazo a ambos peleadores, para mirar a Maes y Greed con cara asesina, quienes al ver esto tomaron a los estudiantes aún desconcertados por el golpe proporcionados a ambos.

—Tu y tu, a la dirección ahora mismo.

—¡Esto es tu culpa Riza! Te matare zorra! —una chica llamada Lust pretendía comenzar otra pelea dispuesta a golpear a Riza.

—Mierda.. —susurro Bradley. Y cuando se disponía a parar a las chicas. Riza paró el golpe hacia ella. Luego Envy se llevó a la ahora molesta Lust.

Paso todo el espectáculo y Bradley se dispuso a marcharse de la universidad y lo mas seguro es que su dinero ya estuviera en su cuenta bancaria. Todo esta semana para ganarse su dinero. Llegó a su casa y tras hacer su actividades comunes y de costumbre llegó la hora de la cena.

—Cómo fue tu trabajo esta semana querido —preguntó la señora Bradley.

—Una locura. Todo por que decidi hacerle caso a mi esposa y intentar unir a Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye.

La mujer se rió y miró a su esposo.

—Esa idea fue solo una broma querido. Jamás pensé que lo tomarías en cuenta y mucho menos que creyeras que lo decía enserio.

Y Bradley solo pudo mirar a su esposa con una cara que era difícil de explicar.

Fin. 


End file.
